


Lying Under Trees

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Ray go on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Under Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written at the request of [](http://mandapatd.livejournal.com/profile)[**mandapatd**](http://mandapatd.livejournal.com/), who asked for some Ray/Frank.

Frank stood at the counter in his kitchen, whistling as he made sandwiches. He was glad that the sandwiches were the last thing he had to get ready. He was fucking starving, and it felt like he'd been making food all morning. Who knew that having a picnic was so much work?

From what Frank remembered, his childhood seemed to be filled with picnics. He'd always had such a good time when his mother took him to a park for the day.

He got to eat peanut butter and jelly and drink soda, then use up all his excess energy playing with other kids while his mom sat and talked with their mothers. Not that Frank was expecting _this_ picnic to be just like that, but it was already kind of wearing him down, and he hadn't even left the house yet.

Frank finished up making his BLTs (with vegan bacon, of course) and put them in a large Ziploc bag, stuffing it in a grocery bag with the rest of the stuff he was taking. Sandwiches, pasta salad, chips, cookies, soda, and forks.

He was pretty sure he had everything and was almost out the door when he remembered his hat and sunglasses. He ran back to get them and headed out once they were in place. It wouldn't do to have forgotten part of his disguise. Of course, Frank knew that sunglasses, a baseball cap, shorts, and a blue t-shirt didn't make a great disguise, but he figured that they were different enough from what he usually wore to help him blend in with everyone else.

That, he was sure, was going to be the key to the success of the picnic. Getting mobbed by fans would almost certainly ruin it, and Frank wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it.

See, this wasn't just any picnic. It was kind of, sort of…a date. Well, Frank _thought_ so anyway. He had kind of had a…thing for Ray for awhile, but really, he hadn't actually intended to do anything about it.

But then, in the last couple of weeks, it seemed that Ray had gotten awfully…'flirty' was the word that came to mind. Not that Ray's actions would likely be thought of as flirty by most other people, but most other people weren't Frank. Frank had been around for years' worth of Ray's crazy attempts at flirting. He'd seen Ray act the same way with practically every girl he'd hooked up with since they had known each other.

It had always made Frank laugh before, but when it was turned on him, he had no idea what to do. So one day, when Ray was not so subtly hinting that they should spend some time together, Frank had just kind of blurted out the first idea that came to mind. Have a picnic. Frank had been almost surprised at himself for suggesting it, but Ray had looked so happy that Frank had blown right by surprised and gone straight to giddy.

That was only a few days ago, and Frank had spent the time trying to plan everything. He found a nice park that was far enough from where he lived that they'd be less likely to be recognized, and otherwise tried to make sure everything would be perfect. He even remembered to tell Ray to get some kind of disguise to make himself less noticeable. Frank had just had to get the food ready that morning, and now all that was left was to go pick Ray up.

He loaded everything into his car and set off, cranking his radio to keep from getting too nervous. He pretty much spaced out for the fifteen minutes it took to get there, and before he knew it, he was ringing Ray's doorbell. Ray answered it a moment later, and Frank had to laugh. Ray was wearing sunglasses that were _way_ too small for his face and had a bandana tied around his head, smashing his hair flat.

"Oh, hey! Like your look is any better." Ray scoffed and shoved Frank as they headed to the car.

"Well, at least I don't have to look like a punkass just to hide my hair."

Frank grinned as he got into the car, feeling less nervous since Ray was acting like everything was normal. He grabbed the directions to the park and headed off, letting Ray mess with the radio.

They pretty much kept quiet the whole way to the park, only breaking the silence to sing along when The Beach Boys came on. They laughed when the song finished, amused as always at hearing the band Gerard had a secret affinity for. Frank was pretty sure he knew their songs almost as well as My Chem's songs after so many years of being subjected to their music, first in the van, and later on the bus.

Frank finally pulled the car into the parking lot next to the park, getting the food out and handing Ray the blanket he'd brought for them to sit on. They made their way into the park, settling under a tree away from most of the other people, even though they'd barely gotten a passing glance from anyone.

Ray laid the blanket down, and Frank all but dropped the bag with their food in it. The thing was damn heavy. They sat down and both started pulling out the food, setting it up in a half-circle around themselves.

Frank grabbed the pasta salad first, figuring it should be eaten before it sat out too long. Ray dug into the sandwiches, getting an almost dreamy smile on his face as he took a bite. Frank laughed around a bite of pasta, and Ray ripped a piece of bread off his sandwich, throwing it at Frank without changing his expression.

That led to a minor food fight, which ended when Ray finished the sandwich. Frank handed him the rest of the pasta salad, which he took with a wrinkled nose.

"You just ate out of it."

Frank laughed. "Like we don't share enough germs living on a bus together?"

"Fair enough." Ray took a huge bite and grinned with noodles sticking out of his mouth.

"Ugh, put that shit away," Frank said in mock disgust, grinning back.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful, and they polished off all the food Frank had brought. Afterward, Ray flopped down on the blanket, staring up into the tree.

"Damn, that was good. You need to cook more often."

"Pfft, whatever. You know I don't like to cook," Frank replied, lying down as well.

They laid there for a little while, talking about nothing in particular. After about ten minutes, Frank felt Ray's hand moving over his own and entwining their fingers. Frank broke off his story about the huge spider that had been in his apartment the night before.

"Ray, what is this?" he finally asked.

"What's what?"

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean. We've been flirting for months, and now this?" Frank held up their linked hands.

"Well, you know. I just kinda…" Ray trailed off awkwardly. Frank put their hands down, waiting for the rest. "…like you."

"When the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. Awhile ago. But really, it's all Gerard's fault."

Frank shot him a confused look. "What?"

"Well, he came out to me a few months ago and wanted to talk about being gay. And I was kinda confused until he started talking about _me_ being gay and liking you. After that, well, I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

Frank started giggling at that. "So, Gerard made you realize that you were gay?"

"Yeah…"

"Ha! Won't he be pleased? With all the guys he's always thinking he turned gay…"

Ray started laughing too, and they kept going for several minutes since they would look at each other and abruptly set off into another bout of laughter. After they'd calmed down, Ray looked nervously at Frank.

"So, um…is there any chance you like me back?"

"Well, _I_ asked _you_ out, didn't I?"

Ray smiled. "Yeah."

"So pretty much, yes."

Frank rolled over to lie on top of Ray, kissing him fiercely. A minute later, Frank heard people walking toward them and pulled back.

"You wanna go back to my place?" he asked as a woman walked by with her children.

"Definitely," Ray answered.

They grabbed the blanket and headed to the car, holding hands the whole way back.


End file.
